SoulMates
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: Jandi and Jihoo are soulmates, and that power is stronger then antyhing else in the entire universe, right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at Boys before Flowers stuff. Please read, enjoy and review at the end :D thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Medical school, it sure was tough, but nothing was to tough for Geum Jandi the Wonder Woman of Shinhwa high. A smile crossed the face of the twenty-two year old as she thought back on those troubled days. The days when she had been at the mercy of everyone it had seemed.

But those days had also brought great joy to her life. Goo Joon Pyo, the son and heir to the Shinhwa group. The tormentor turned love. He had been a brightness in her life, when his mother wasn't attacking them. He was a special man in her life, and she missed his curly hair, his rude attitude, and their fights. She missed him and it broke her heart sometimes to know how deeply she wanted him back in her life. It had been three years now since his departure to America. She knew he'd come back, but would things be the same? Would they be different, but what really bothered Jandi that night was she wasn't sure how she wanted things to be when he finally did return, did she want them to be the same? Or different in some way.

"Jandi?" Looking away from her day dreaming Jandi looked up to see the handsome face of Yoo Jihoo standing in front of her. As always he had appeared silently and suddenly, two cups of steaming coffee were cradled in his hands as he stood in front of her.

"Oh, sunbae!" She greeted him with a cheerful smile and watched him as he moved to sit beside her on the bench. It was night time and the air was still cool from the grips of winter. He wondered what had brought her out here at such a time. He'd seen her from inside the school, with a shake of his head he'd gone to retrieve a warm drink and come outside. Then again, it was never a bother to sit beside the wonderful girl.

Jandi smiled as Jihoo offered a coffee. Taking it in her hands their fingers brushed, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for people to brush hands, but every time it was like a shock went through both their bodies. Neither admitted it to the other, but they didn't try to avoid the shock either. Jandi sipped the coffee letting the two of them sit there in a comfortable silence as she finished musing over her thoughts.

It came to rest on Jihoo. He was a strange creature in her life that was for sure. He'd been the first one she felt any sort of connection to when she first entered Shinhwa reluctantly. His music that morning had been so beautiful, the way he looked; she still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought back on the memory. He'd been her protector long before JoonPyo had been; he'd been there when JoonPyo was the enemy. He'd been there for her tears, for her laughter. Always right beside her, her own personal firefighter coming at the slightest tinkle of her emergency bell. Jandi smiled and stole a glance at Jihoo he was leaning back against one arm looking up into the starry night, his mind far away.

"Why did you come out here?" Jandi asked titling her head ever so slightly as she looked up at Jihoo. He turned to face her, a little surprised by the question, he then smiled the smile that always made Jandi smile right along with him. It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and she loved to see it appear on his handsome face.

"You looked cold." He smiled and watched her fiddle embarrassed with her coffee cup.

"We should get home, before you catch a cold." He put his arm around her back and began escorting her down the sidewalk and away from the medical school they both attended. Looking up slightly Jandi felt a pang in her stomach.

She had said once that Jihoo was her soul mate, looking at him now, she wondered. What kind of power a title like that would have in her life. What kind of power did she want it to have?

* * *

><p>AN: its just a sketchy beginning but I want to make a master piece out of this story, so please review :D it really gives me great confidence to get reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfic readers,

Thank you so much for those kind and encouraging reviews. I'm so sorry for the delays of updating on these stories. I haven been quiet the busy college student here, but I'm trying to get back into the groove of doing writing again. So here is my goal. If you will all hang in there for me for just a little bit longer I'll be updating my stories very soon. My goal is to work on Hidden Words and Soulmates primarily.

Also, since I haven't been doing much writing lately I am rusty and have a bit of a writers block. So heres the deal! Pour all your ideas and suggestions out to me and maybe you all can help me through this block :).

Again sorry for the delay and thank you so much my lovely readers!


End file.
